Garbage call
by pokepastatheorist1
Summary: A series of murders lead the fnaf crew to jump into action, but what they find brings up their spotted past back to life...
1. Chapter 1

Garbage Call (a fnaf fanfic)

Chapter 1: out with the new.

***This story contains a cameo of a OC by foxythepiratefox, it also contains a bit of logic from his story, "A broken Fox" reading or not reading his story will not make a difference in the core content of this story* **

*1987 after the events of fnaf 2*

The scrap man finished loading all the new animatronics into the truck.

"Are you sure you want to do this, ? I mean these are million dollar animatronics your throwing away…" said the scrap man

"I'm sure, get them out." replied, "just leave already."

"Yes sir"

*scrap man gets into truck and drives off*

"Good riddance" mumbled .

Now the scrap truck was exiting the city to an out of town scrap heap when all of a sudden there was a loud thudding on top of the truck. Soon after, the front left tire of the semi-truck was strucked by an arrow and popped. The scrap man went out to investigate the strange occurrences. As he was exiting, a cloaked figure jumped from the roof and stabbed the man with a curved sword; while it was going on, a larger and stronger figure in a black ninja suit opened the map and jumped in.

The cloaked figure followed foot. The two opened up the back of the inside of the animatronics. After a few wire crossing and switch flipping, all the toy motels were reactivated (mangle included).

"Welcome, Fazbear crew. We've been expecting you." The larger figure stated.

"Welcome to victor's army" said the other.

***First story, I expect some bad reviews, please give your honest opinion* **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Old habbits

***chapter 2 of my first story***

Years have passed since the animatronic escape of 1987. Lately, murders have begun taking place. Most of the victims were somehow either related to the 87 pizzeria or another old pizza place known as vectors medieval castle. A man from the local investigation have established a link to freddy fazbear's pizza and has come to speak with the boss.

"Sir, I have news… and a guest" Mike Schmidt stated nervously

"Bring him in, Mike" replied Mr. Fazbear.

Mike and the man enters the room, the man is in a suit. He wears black glasses, his skin is a darker peach color, and his voice is deep.

"Hello, , is it?" asked the man assumingly.

"Fred, call me Fred." Stated

"Okay, Fred. I would prefer speaking alone with you, but if Mike must stay, he may"

"What's the matter, I don't have all day, and I've got a company to run."

"That's what I'm here to talk about."

"Go on…"

The man pulls out a folder. In it contains two pictures, on is off the scrap man whose body has a stab wound. The other is of Jeremy fritzgerald, part of his head is missing his arm is removed to avoid getting to gory this author refuses to choose to go into vast detail.

"Jeremy? The other is, who exactly?"

"He is the man you hired to move the animatronics, the toy models. He was found stabbed the same day. Jeremy was found weeks ago in the state you seem him in, now I could show you all of our pictures with the other two night guards you hired (phone guy and the guy that replaced Jeremy on night 7), but that would defeat the point. We have no way to tie these to you, except the fact that all these men were one you hired. We have no proof of you being in there or causing any of the murders, but that one link leads us to believe that it's someone connected with you."

"Who could it be?"

"Well, a few reports from the murders stated that people saw a large man in a ninja costume nearby whenever a murder takes place. One person said that during the scrap man's murder, they saw the man leading away the animatronics afterwards. The last file we have of this man shows him outside an empty pizzeria, vectors medieval castle. We searched the facility and found nothing, some old characters were lying on the stage covered in dust. Nothing else was there."

"Vector's? Wasn't that place closed years ago, why would the characters still be there?"

"No one wanted them, nor did anyone want the building either, I guess they just were left to rot."

"We'll I can guarantee that no one I know did any of the murders, now if you will please leave, it's closing time. Mike needs to get to work"

"This is not over, the killer will be caught, Fred, Know that the government has not forgot this place's shaky past. I'll be back in one month with a full investigation team…"

***sorry for the long chapter, it'll get better next chapter.***


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Hatching a plan.

***This chapter contains the cameo mentioned in the asterisks in chapter one, see there for more details.***

The store closed early that evening. The normal rush of people in the pizzeria were directed to leave as soon as possible. After about 5 minutes the entire pizzeria was cleared out. Mike and Mr. Fazbear went out to the show stage to speak to the animatronics.

"Guys, get up. We need to talk, Bonnie get Foxy and Chica." Stated Mike.

"What about Crystal and Goldie?" asked the animatronic bunny.

"No." Mr. Fazbear replied "We only need the originals"

"What's wrong, Fred?" asked Freddy

"I'll explain it when everyone arrives."

Bonnie went off to get Foxy and Chica out of Pirate Cove. The two went out with Bonnie to the show stage. A quick attendance was taken among the company. Goldie and Crystal were absent as requested by both humans. The meeting began with a few seconds of awkward silence.

"So, is there a reason we're sitting here or are we just gonna have the world's biggest starring contest?" Bonnie was first to ask.

"There's a reason" Mike answered

Fred pulled out the folder the man had given him along with a few more files printed off the internet. One was off Phone guy, brutally cut opened in a way to resemble how foxy looked in 1987. The other was off the night 7 night guard of fnaf 2. He was mangled in a way to resemble withered freddy. The other photo was of a man in a scrap man's uniform who had a "V" sliced into his stomach.

"Why are you showing us this?" asked foxy

"Yeah, it's freaky…" Bonnie continued

"These men you see are all murder victims, we believe that somehow they are related to an accident in 1987" Mike answered. He pointed towards the photo with the second scrap man, "This man was in a scrap yard company. His truck had 4 animatronics from a rundown old pizzeria, it was called Vector's medieval castle. He was murdered before he could make his delivery."

"The other scrap man photo shows the man who was in charge of scrapping the Toy animatronics of 1987." Fred continued.

"Toy?" asked Chica, "Animatronics, what's that?"

"In 1987, all of the animatronics were replaced with toy models. You even got one, but since you weren't made yet we considered it the first model Chica." Replied .

"So what do you want us to do about this?" asked Freddy.

"Well, all the Toy animatronics were never delivered, neither were the ones at Vector's. We think someone stole the animatronics and is using them for their own sick purposes. We want you to get in there and put an end to it." Mike responded "but the whole thing is entirely voluntary."

"You know what, I'm in. Might as well do some good, right." Foxy answered.

"If Foxys going, then I'm going" Chica joined in.

"Guess that makes three of us." Said Bonnie

"Four, it makes four of us." Freddy ended.

"Good, pack your things guys because you're getting scrapped." Mike said

***Hey guys, Next chapter things actually start happening :D"**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: delivery day

***Hey guys, new chapter. Sorry for the slow output, school has restarted and I don't have the same amount of free time. Anyways, enjoy***

The scrap man finished loading the animatronics into the truck.

"Are you sure you want to scrap these guy's, your business just got back to being popular?" The scrap man asked .

"Yes, I'm sure, get them out of my sight" Replied the owner.

"Yes sir."

The scrap man got into his truck and drove off.

"Good luck" Mumbled .

It was an hour later when the scrap truck began to exit the city. As it was passing the nearby woods the tire popped. When the driver got out to investigate, a medium sized black cloaked figure ran and stabbed the man with a curved sword. While this was going on, a larger figure in a ninja outfit ran out of the woods and opened the back. As the larger figure opened the back there was a faint moaning inside. An investigation inside the back of the semi revealed that the animatronics were not only out of any storage containers, but they were in fact active.

"Welcome Fazbear crew." The large figure began "We've been expecting you."

"It's show time" Freddy stated in his animatronic style, "now let's starts up the band."

"Freddy, there's no need to hide who you really are, we're just like you." The medium figure stated while making his way into the back.

"Really, thank goodness. Guy's, we don't have to preform today." Freddy stated.

"You'll never have to again. You're free. Join us and make yourself equal to the men who rejected you."

Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy all started to move some more.

"You know, I think we would like that" Freddy stated.

***Hey guys, you want to help or have your own OC added to my story, P.M. me :D ***


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Vector's army

***Hey this series need some improvement so more people will view it, so starting this chapter, the length with be a minimum 700 words, ataractics included***

Bonnie, Chica, Freddy and Foxy all got out of the back of the semi. The cloaked figure removed his hood to reveal a like-like raccoon animatronic. The larger figure removed his mask to reveal a alligator face. From the woods came another raccoon animatronic, this one however was in an archer outfit with a real bow.

"Are they active Vector?" called the archer raccoon "it won't take to long for anyone to notice the stopped semi, so try and hurry it up!"

"Calm yourself Lena," replied the other raccoon with a sword sheathed under his cloak, "Vectors just introducing them to us."

"Shut up Matthew, I wasn't asking you!" Replied the archer, "Vector, car!"

The sound of a car began growing louder, what started as an far-away noise grew into a large roar of a ford engine.

"The woods, quickly!" yelled the crocodile.

Bonnie, Chica, Freddy and Foxy made a mad dash to nearby trees. The three other animatronics hid around the semi. As the car was passing Lena drew her bow and released an arrow into the front left tire of the truck. An angered man got out only to be jumped by the large crocodile who thrusted his hidden sword in the neck of the Ford owner. He threw the body into the bed of the truck and signaled to the Fazbear band to cross the street.

"Why'd you do that for?" asked Freddy hastily.

"We don't need witnesses, besides, why do you care he was one of the race that abandoned you, after all." Replied Vector.

"That doesn't make it right" snapped Bonnie.

"Do, we have a softy here, Vector? I'm sure Henery would love to rough him up a bit." Matthew asked.

"Let it go, they don't know yet." Replied the croc, "come guy's lets go, I'll take you some place safe."

"Safe from what?" Asked Chica.

"Why the humans, of course. They wanted to scrap you and we saved your lives." Lena answered.

"Must oblige for that, by the way" Bonnie stated.

"Come on, we can talk once we get back home." Vector commanded

"Where is that exactly?" Foxy asked.

"Just follow me." Vector replied.

*One long walk through the woods back into town*

Chica was amazed at the size of the place she was seeing. It was huge! It really did look like a real castle, the name, Vector's medieval castle was right. Bonnie didn't think as highly of it seeing as it had been closed down for a few years.

"Home sweet home" stated Lena.

"You guys live here? There must be like over a hundred rooms!" Chica said shocked.

"There are only 50," stated Matthew "I know, I counted. Not much else to do since we got shut down."

"What do you do with them all?" asked Bonnie

"Well, there used to be 50 of us, a real army, but after the place got shut down we were all sent to be scrapped. The good thing is that the four of us that are still here were just upgraded with a learning A.I, so we could see what was happening and escaped the truck. We couldn't save our friends though…" replied Vector "and that is why we are devoting our existence to saving animatronics who were abandoned and helping them exact their revenge upon their abandoners."

"Oh…" Freddy stated "I'm sorry"

"It's fine."

They walked through the large crimson doors into the main lobby. Waiting for them was a big blue animatronic turtle holding a large lance. The animatronic went up to the group and bowed towards Vector. He spoke with a deep, regal voice.

"Milord, from the growth of our number it seems the mission was a success." The turtle said.

"Yes, Henery, all went as plan. There was just a minor hic-up. These are the fazbears, the old ones."

Henery turned and faced the group that was following behind Vector. "Pleased to make your acquaintance, Fazbears."

"Um, thanks" bonnie started, "You too."

"Come, there are some people here who have been begging to see you." Henery replied.

"Take them to see the others" Vector commanded

"Yes sir, milord."

Henery took them up a flight of stairs and to the left. The room was dark, but there was a light switch by the door. Turning the switch immediately illuminated the room and revealed what was in it. In the room was all the Toy animatronics.

***Hey, if you want an OC in this story or you see something wrong with it, don't be afraid to P.M. me. Also for clarity, the toy animatronics include toy Freddy, toy bonnie, toy chica, and mangle, not balloon boy or the puppet.* **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: the good old days.

***Hey, thanks for the reviews. School has taken up a lot of time recently, the chapters will keep coming. Also IMPORTANCE: THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER TO REQUEST O.C.'S FOR A WHILE, and as a result I will wait a week before I began working on the next chapter to allow plentiful time to submit ideas. Anyways, thanks for reading.***

The V2 animatronics stood there for a second In shock that the old models had been repaired. Toy Bonnie (Bon-Bon), Mangle (Vix), Toy Freddy (Fredrick) and toy Chica (Chick) all well remembered these animatronics, or more so, what happened to them. Almost immediately, old rivalries began restarting.

"Look what the scrap heap dragged in." Bon-Bon started "How's the old arm, withered?"

"Don't even. I would hate to have to fight a lady." Bonnie replied

"You know good and well what gender I am!" Bon-Bon rebutted.

"I'm not so sure with a name like Bon-Bon!" replied the V1 Bonnie.

"You wanna go!?"

"Sure, I could go for a warm up, my pinkie toe was getting tired!"

The two bunnies got in each other faces. Their ears shot up while they growled at each other. Foxy and Vix laughed joyfully at their friends bitter rivalry. While they had some disagreements, foxy and his female cousin were really close in comparison to the Bonnies. Freddy and Fredrick had to be the most competitive of the duos.

"Argh, Lassy, how did you ever make it out of that truck." Foxy asked, "I do doubt that yer hook could break the trucks hatch."

"Well, the kind mattey's here rescued me and my laddies." Vix replied.

"Argh…"

"Hey Freddy, you remember that wager we made?" Asked Fredrick

"Depends, which one?" Freddy replied.

"Whoever got scrapped first loses."

"Oh, yeah guess I won that one."

"I ain't scrapped yet."

"You got lucky"

"Oh, really, I can arrange that."

"Bring it."

"Guy's you may catch up later, right now Vector needs all of us to report to the main room in five minutes, let's go." Henery commanded.

The fazbears and toys followed Henery downstairs to the main hall. The turtle was silent during the trip, as if lost in deep thought. The others noticed his silence but did not concern themselves with the interworking of his mind. The blue turtle finished walking down the stairs and bowed before his crocodile master.

"Henery, you don't need to do that every time you see me." Vector stated.

"Milord, it pleases me to bow before the one who saved my life." Replied the turtle.

"So be it." The croc stated in a rather annoyed tone, "Now, down to business. We all know that the version 1 animatronics of Freddy Fazbear's pizza were intended to be scrapped today. Thanks to us, however, they were rescued from such an awful fate. Now, Humans have long greedily used us animatronics as a source of money to line their pockets with. Then, when we get inconvenient for them, they throw us out. I say we try to get even."

That last line was followed by a shout of agreement from everyone except the V1 animatronics. They had an Idea of what victor's plan was going to consist of. They realized there was no human behind the murders, all of it was Vector. The crocodile and his gang were the one they were sent here to stop. The question that was on all of their cybernetic minds was _how can you stop someone who is your own kind._

***Sorry for this chapter taking so long to get out, Schools been taking a lot of time recently, like I said, The next chapter won't be out for atleast a week. Please share and review**


End file.
